Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Dagon
Diagon is an demon, who was sealed in an unknown-located dimension, until being freed from the seal of the Forever Knight, by Vilgax and Gwen Tennyson, who Diagon had been able to control via the Lucubra. He was also the ultimate antagonist during the final episodes of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Ronwell use this as his alien on his Omnitrix. Appearance In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Ultimate Alien ''appearance, but the markings around his eyes have a tan coloring. Appearances Forever Knight Franchise Diagon is the main villan of thep forever knight franchise appearing in ALL series so far. Knights of the Sword *Dreams and Prophecies (dream) *Problems and How They Got Bigger (voice in vision) Diagon is the main villan of the series. In season 1 his herald is Echtoros and he is trying to continue what he started a long time ago. Return to the world and take it over. He is also trying to get his power back which was taken from him in BTUA. He'll be more major in the upcoming episodes of KOTS of episode 5 and on. Knight of All Knights *Mentor ( only a picture ) *Gladiator ( took over Head Guard ) *Voice in James's Head *The Luburca's voice *The traitor's voice *Voice in George's Nightmare Diagon is the main villain of the series, and while his physical apperence hasn't been seen, he has taken over the minds of the Head Guard, and sent a scout Lubruca ( which he took over for a while ). Even though the invasion is hundreds of years in the future, he is already planning for it. George has however become aware that a strange monster is interested in him, but doesn't know its Diagon. Diagon gave him a nightmare, which may or may not happen in reality. The reason for Diagon's interest in George is unknown. Knight of All Evil *All Episodes Diagon is the hero and main chatacter of this series. Not much is confirmed yet about him. Knight of the Universe *TBA He is confirmed to be the main villain of the series but he didn't appear yet. Omnitrix Alien Showdown Diagon will appear in the Round 2 episode 6 and season finale. He will also appear in the 2 of the 3rd season episodes to battle Ultimate Way Big and Alien X. Ben 10: The Omniwars *The Golden Age, Part 1 and 2 (first re-appearance) Ron 10 Ronwell Nagales put Diagon to his Omnitrix as his extra alien to use it whenever he wants. According to Ronwell, Diagon is his favorite Alien of ALL Time. Ronwell transforms to Diagon to make the evil worship Ronwell by transforming the evil into Esoterica and Ronwell as Diagon he transformed by Omnitrix command ALL Esoterica to attack Vilgax. Because Vilgax is Ronwell's Arch-Enemy due to his girlfriend: Ashley Cantillon kidnapped by Vilgax. Which makes Ronwell have ultimate friendly bond with Diagon. Ronwell befriended Diagon which makes Ronwell and Diagon are best friends forever. Known Mind Controlled Victims *Gwen Tennyson *Shiki Sakurai *Winston *'Unnamed Forever Knight''' (via Lucubra) *'Unnamed Forever Knight' (via Lucubra) *'Unnamed Police Officer' (via Lucubra) Diagon vs george.png Diagon laser.png Acid rain.png|Acid Rain Diagon serpent form.PNG